Meet the Phantomhives
by ThalassicSkies
Summary: There were four of them. There were four little combinations of his young master and his hyperactive wife running around the manor and it annoyed him to no end! Maybe his soul wasn't worth all this... Random stories of the Phantomhive household from the mind of yours truly.


div style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 20px;"Update: /div  
div style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 20px;"A/N: How crappy am I? I post an intro and never do anything... Yeesh... Well, I have more ideas now, so I will try to actually post something. Sorry. Also, I changed Crystal's name to Marielle. It fits better I think./div  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There were four of them. There were four little combinations of his young master and his hyperactive wife running around the manor and it annoyed him to no end! Maybe his soul wasn't worth all this.../p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thomas Phantomhive, he was the youngest. He was two-years-old. He looked just like his father, but with green eyes. And he's two./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He acts like his father as well. Occasionally he's been caught trying to wear his father's boots, hat, and coat. He always tried to write things, but he was two. He always sided with his father. When the young master would make a point about something, the boy would say something like, "Uh huh!" or "Yeah!" He was probably Bocchan's favorite child./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He was certainly not Sebastian's favorite./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"By the age of two, the other children had been able to notion that they were going to (or rather had) wet themselves. Thomas is perfectly capable of it, yet when emhe/em uses it, he flings of his diaper and waits for someone to notice. And by that, we mean they'd wait for Sebastian to clean it./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Also, he had a terrible vocabulary. He only spoke a few words, "Mama." "Papa." He could say the names of his brothers and sister. He could say the names of the other servants too, except he called the he'd butler, "Seb." Oh, how much hated that nickname. Thomas could also say no. Whenever Sebastian sat a plate of food down in front of him, he distinctly said, "NO!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emHe/em preferred emBaldroy's/em food./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Jacob Phantomhive, he was the third child. He was five (and seven-twelfths). He had his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes. But he was very shy./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This baffled everyone in the manor, including the young boy himself. Being raised by an energetic, jumpy mother, and a cocky father, with the help of an amazing butler, they didn't think he'd be so reclusive./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He was brilliant, the boy was. He wasn't smarter than his father, but it seemed that way at times. His violinist skills also but those of both his parents to shame./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He was also a Mama's boy. When something was going wrong, he always hid behind his mother's dress and ask her if everything was okay. Elizabeth would pat his head and smile./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And then there was Ethan. Ethan Phantomhive, the eight-year-old, being the oldest male, would be the one to inherit most of the company. He was a trouble-maker, intentionally or otherwise. He'd tend to make people upset at others for fake reasons./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He also loved to talk. Especially if he's never met you. Meeting Ethan Phantomhive goes something like this:/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hi! My name's Ethan Phantomhive! What your name? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Are you married? Do you have kids? Do you speak more languages than this one? Do you speak this language? Do you like fencing? Are you friends with Papa? Or Mama? Do you like Mister Sebastian's food? I'm eight!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And finally, Marielle Phantomhive. She was the oldest at twelve-years-old. (The young master and mistress only planned to have one child but no, they quadrupled that number.) She, like her mother, is a talented swordswoman (did we mention that the others are terrible at it?). And like her father, and grandmother, is hot-headed. But, she's not that way around her parents./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ah, she had the young master wrapped around her little finger. Sebastian was almost positive that she'd never heard her father say no to her. She has horses, a bow and arrows, she even had a few pairs of pantaloons. But the most remarkable thing was.../p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Marielle was Sebastian's favorite for several reasons; two came to mind; firstly, she was independent, so she insisted she do everything, making his job easier. Secondly, they shared a common love.../p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"...CATS!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And he let her have one!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ah, whiskers.../p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She was also the only Phantomhive child to be betrothed. She was to be married to Joshua Trancy and yes, we said Trancy as in the son of Alois. Ciel still hated Alois vice versa, Elizabeth didn't even like him that much, but the two countesses (the Countess of Trancy's name was Martha) got along very well. They'd known each other and had been friends long before either were married. The decided that their children were adorable together./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Marielle and Joshua had one resembling her parents at their age. Joshua would hug her and follow her around and she'd sigh. A lot. But Marielle did seem happier in Joshua's presence./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The head of the household did seem to soften up after having children. He was still overly stern, but, the servants and his wife noticed he got slightly less cold-hearted when his children./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And as different as these five people were, there were united in a single, common fear:/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"An angry Elizabeth./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Even if she was angry and yelling, "CIEL!" Everyone would still hide in their quarters until the storm that was the countess blew over. And no one in her path was safe; even Sebastian would occasionally return to his room./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As a whole, these six people were very...um, special. And Sebastian was stuck with them, because somebody found a very obvious loophole in their contract. So until that day, when the Earl decided to end it, he would be stuck serving this crazy group of people./p 


End file.
